The Raven and the Dove
by Angel.Loveless
Summary: The story of a female blood elf death knight who meets the man who once met the world to her. However love means nothing when ice runs through your veins and when two opposing forces meet conflict is all that can happen. One of many tales of darkness vs light and a glance into it's history.


**The Raven and the Dove.**

Myera Skywing felt nothing as she looked down upon him. Instinctively her hand tightened on her silver halberd. She was separated from the one she gazed upon by only a short chasm, but for the moment she was content to gaze upon him. Though she was a child when she first met him she had grown much now, grown to be lean, beautiful and tall. Her body showing her to be the skilled warrior she was despite only recently became an adult. With a careless hand she brushed back her long black hair that had been unsettled by the wind and abstractly she traced the piercings on her long elven ears. Releasing a light breath as she tightened her grip on her halberd she jumped across the chasm.

Across from where Myera landed stood an older elf who upon noticing her locked his verdant green eyes upon her own glowing blue. To her despite his age he looked more handsome than any other elf she had ever seen. He wore finely crafted armor of gold, blue and white with touches of purple here and there. Around his shoulders were draped a beautiful white cloak. His gaze softened as they stood regarding each other and the sun that would soon set seemed to focus all its light on the paladin who stood before her.

She took her gaze from him to look at her silver gauntlets and flex her fingers. He would wait for her with his eternal patience as he always had and when she was ready he would smile. She counted her armored fingers then counted to five once more before looking at him again. If he was light she must be darkness. She wore purple and blue armor with touches of white around certain area tattered fur adorned the armor, down her black flowed a tattered purple cape and around her waist at the buckle was a skull of a past victim.

The wind blew lightly and coldly his now-gray hair blew in the gentle breeze just as her black was most-likely doing. Once more she tightened her grip and in a low tone spoke his name, "Haidran Dawnblade."

Knowing her all too well he did not respond and though his visage became one of sorrow he smiled lovingly. He unsheathed his great sword that was as large as he was and carried colors of silver and gold. Without words the two charged yet she still felt nothing. Their blades met and the sound echoed in the air and throughout Myera.

Myera was young when her parents died in an accident. Born to a loving family she was taken in by her uncle. Yet despite all the love and care she received from her uncle the sadness of her parents burdened her. She became a somber and lonesome child despite others best efforts.

At the age of eight she would meet Haidran for the first time and though she was filled with sadness and it was her first time seeing him she knew she would always look forward to seeing him.

Myera felt the force of the clash throughout her bones but managed to push back the heavy great sword. However Haidran was quick to recover and he blocked her next strike this time however he pushed her back, though she recovered and parried his next strike.

Like this the two dance the clash of weapons sounded through the air and though the two wielded other powerful abilities. Without words the two had decided not to use them against each other. Like this the two danced the clashing of their weapons music as they moved to a fading sun.

Haidran held her in his arms and the two danced around a room lit by the sunlight. Myera had been lucky enough to be with him for two years. Yet Haidran had only needed a month to vanquish the darkness and sadness she had harbored inside her. When she had reached the age of ten she expressed the desire to learn how to dance to her uncle who had in-turn produced several tutors, but the young Myera would have had no one save Haidran teach her how to dance.

Though this request was initially denied she eventually had her way and couldn't be happier. Though being held by him made her blush so much she believed her cheeks would be red for the rest of her life.

A powerful overhead swing from a great sword, that was too easily deflected. A mistake Haidran normally would never make as he had allow Myera to push him out of close-range. Seeing his mistake he attempted to move back into range but had to dodge a jab instead. Myera spun her halberd using the tip to send a cloud of dust at Haidran. While covering his eyes he moved hesitantly to the side barely dodging a jab that glinted off his shoulder plate.

When Myera had reached the age of twelve she fought once more with the adults around her. She wanted to learn how to fight but her uncle however he was steadfast against this. Yet once more Myera would prove willful enough to have her way and though Haidran wasn't her sole teacher this time she was happy enough.

The song of weapons sung through the air the paladin was beginning to lose to the death knight just as night was claiming the sun. The two did not hold back though they used tricks they fought to their own sense of honor.

Myera jumped back but was a bit too late as Haidran's great sword drew blood from her cheek. In a hasty retaliation she managed to strike weakly at Haidran's chest plate. However he would not let her leave his range again and rushed at her attacking heavily against her weakening defense.

Myera sat alone in the house she had partly grew up in. Her uncle had fallen ill and she could not help but feel death followed her. For all the quarrels she had with her uncle and minuscule fight she loved him for he never simply dismissed her but always thought of her. Like that she realized how empty a house can be with only one person in it.

As she lay dozing that night where she sat Haidran came and soon she wasn't that lonely anymore.

As Haidran's great sword crashed against her halberd she watched with calm, her grasp weakening. Then she saw it the moment she was waiting for when he would drop his guard and put all of his strength behind his attack. She gripped her halberd, bit down and stood her ground the single clash echoed throughout the air as if it was a substitute for Haidran's shock.

Catching him off guard she managed to cut through his chest plate leaving a shallow wound. Haidran jumped back out of range only to have the halberd slash into his shoulder.

At the age of sixteen Myera had been gifted a beautifully crafted silver pole-arm from Haidran. It was a lovely halberd and though it was not the typical gift a young elven girl received her skills that marked her as a warrior gave reason enough. Though she loved swords she cherished this halberd as though it was a sword given to her by the sun because that's what something given to her by Haidran meant.

The two were no longer in range and Myera regarded the one who had meant so much to her. Though the wound was not deep she could tell he was beginning to tire. However she did not feel the same and she knew he knew. It would push him to try to end this quicker but he would not act desperate... Haidran was never desperate.

When Myera grew to be eighteen she had become a remarkable beauty and regardless of the lengthy lives elves have she had received several letters of proposal. As she was nobility such things were to be expected yet when they did she found she hated it. Though the thing she would come to hate was to happen in the midst of her eighteen year.

Haidran would find himself smitten with an elven women and she in turn with him. Like many times before Myera would fight when things weren't going her way but this was a fight she could not find a way to win.

They charged once more and Myera allowed him into close range intending to tire him out. A shallow slash across her stomach made her reconsider the decision. She blocked a follow-up strike with her halberd and once more the dance began, the two serious, none yielding to the other.

Near her nineteenth birthday due to odd circumstances Myera never understood. Haidran and the woman he had fallen in-love with broke off the marriage they once desired. Though once Myera understood what happened she sought out to do two things. First make Haidran realize that she was a woman. Two make him realize how much she loved him and to never let him go.

The dance was drawing to a close and the sun was almost gone, blood flowed through the air along with the sound of the clashing weapons. For a short pause there was silence as the two dancers stopped there dance.

Myera breathed heavily as her left arm had been heavily wounded and was of little use to her now. While Haidran on the other hand though he received no more wounds had begun to tire.

She had grown to be twenty and though she had Haidran her uncle finally passed away though he did so with a smile and words of love on his lip for her. Regardless there was sadness in her heart but it was coated with happiness, a happiness that made death seem like what it truly was a part of life. With Haidran at her side she had no problem standing.

Months later the Scourge would arrive, Haidran would go off to defend their people. He would not be able to return. She would take up her halberd and fight when the Scourge broke past the defenses. A blade would pierce through her killing a child not old enough to be noticed and a unknowing mother. Necromantic magic would resurrect her as a death knight. And a baby not yet formed would never see the sun.

Myera's eyes would glow a chilling blue and she would feel nothing. She would kill and commit horrors in the name of the Scourge and she would feel nothing.

Myera rushed forward her bloody hand gripped her halberd and in turn Haidran rushed at her. With much effort she blocked Haidran's swing and doing a spin she placed her back against Haidran's chest giving him pause. With a quick decisive movement she plunged the halberd through his heart. With his dying breath Haidran whispered her name and wrapped his hand around her neck.

Though they were said quietly her name echoed throughout the air as the night took the sun. His body fell from her shoulders on to the ground even in death he looked noble and regal. The chill wind blew her hair about and as she looked down at him, she felt nothing...


End file.
